


A Whole New Level of Dork

by rocketpool



Series: Nerd Love [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, cross-posted from LJ, just silly really, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpool/pseuds/rocketpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually Eliot learned to find it endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Level of Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head while working on my [](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile)[**1sentence**](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/) claim (the prompt was _precious_ ). Crack!

Eventually Eliot learned to find it endearing. Usually. The first time totally weirded him out though.

Eliot stared at him, incredulous. "You did _not_ just compare me to an evil ring."

Alec preceded to practically drape himself all over Eliot, running one long finger possessively along the line of his jaw. "Preeecioussssssssssss..."

Eliot blinked, and in one smooth motion stood, deposited Alec on the couch, and headed for the kitchen. "You weren't planning on getting laid any time soon, were you?"


End file.
